


riding out to meet the sun

by cleardishwashers



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleardishwashers/pseuds/cleardishwashers
Summary: nightmares and some good ol hurt/comforthappy birthday steve ily and i hope u like it <333
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	riding out to meet the sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noirsparker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirsparker/gifts).



For the third time this week, Poe bolts upright in bed, the memory of Kylo Ren poking around in his brain—  _ he’s dying he’s dying he’s going to die here no no no— _ fresh in his mind. His breaths tear out of him, fast and violent, and he digs his nails into his palm.  _ It’s okay. It’s okay. It’s all good. There’s nobody here. _

He can still feel himself losing control of his mind. Like the brain matter is decaying, like a disease is spreading through his head.

He gets up and he gets dressed and he heads down to the hangar, and the first thing he sees when he gets there is Finn. “Poe?” Finn asks. “What’re you doing here?”

Poe forces on a smile. “Bad dream.”

Finn’s face softens, and Poe lets himself drop the near-painful grin. “You wanna talk about it?” Finn asks, at the exact same time Poe asks, “Do you want to fly with me?”

Finn glances at Poe’s still-clenched fists, once, twice, and then— “Of course. Lead the way.”

So Poe does, takes them through the rabbit’s maze of halls to the hangar, and he tries to push it down. It doesn’t matter. He’s one of the luckier ones in the Resistance— he hasn’t been stabbed through the abdomen with a lightsaber, and he hasn’t been in a sustained one-on-one battle with Kylo Ren, and he hasn’t— well, he hasn’t died. He should be grateful.

He doesn’t realize they’re in the hangar until Finn asks him, “What’s wrong?” and Poe startles.

“Told you. Just a bad dream.” He clambers into the Falcon’s cockpit, and he’s nowhere near Force-sensitive but he  _ knows _ that Finn is itching to say something. “Something on your mind?”

“Something on yours?” Finn replies, strapping himself in and starting on his share of the startup sequence.

“You’ve faced Kylo Ren.” He doesn’t know why he says it— it’s not like Finn needs to be  _ reminded— _ but he says it anyways, watches out of the corner of his eye as Finn’s jaw tenses and then slackens.

“Yeah. What about him?”

“How did you— how did you forget?” Poe asks, easing the Falcon out of the hangar and into the night air. “About him? About what he—” He looks down at his lap for a split second and takes a breath.

“I didn’t. I don’t,” Finn replies, his voice so soft it’s almost trembling. “I don’t think I can.”

“Oh.”  _ But I  _ need  _ to forget, _ Poe wants to say.  _ I should be able to forget. _

Finn’s looking at him now, because Finn has always known what Poe means, and this is exactly what Poe didn’t want— he didn’t want this  _ concern, _ this intrusion past his defenses—  _ but if it has to be someone, I want it to be him, _ the small, traitorous part of his brain whispers. “He’s not here, you know.”

“I think we’d have heard something about it,” Poe says, and Finn laughs a little. Poe can’t keep the corner of his mouth from quirking up, and he accelerates to make up for it. They’re really flying now, the compound just a tiny speck, and this is where Poe is happiest— far from the ground, where nothing can touch him.

Finn touches him.

His palm rests heavy on Poe’s shoulder, stabilizing him.

“It’s okay,” he says. “You know, it’s okay.”

Poe lets out a shaky breath, eases up on the throttle until the Falcon is just floating in space. “I’m not so sure, sometimes.”  _ I can feel him. In my head, digging around. _

Finn looks at him with sympathy in his eyes. If it were anyone else, Poe would be irritated. (If it were anyone else, Poe wouldn’t even be in the Falcon).

It’s not anyone else. It’s Finn. And trusting Finn is easier than breathing, so Poe does what he does best— acts on impulse. Reaches out. Grabs Finn’s hand. And Finn smiles at him and says, “You’re safe, okay?”

There is no such thing as  _ safe _ when you help lead a rebellion, and yet Poe feels a sense of security that he’s never really felt around anyone else. “Okay.”  _ You promise? _ that scared, shriveled part of himself wants to say,  _ can you promise me? _

“Promise,” Finn says, and his hand is warm and solid and a little calloused (because there is no such thing as a smooth palm when you help lead a rebellion), and he squeezes Poe’s hand gently. “I promise, Poe.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! feel free to drop a kudos/comment, and hmu at acanoftrash on tumblr :)


End file.
